I'll Never Say Those Three Words
by December'sRose
Summary: After waking from a nightmare Kuki has a hard time dealing with the fact that Wally could hate her. wallyxkuki


Title: I'll Never Say Those Three Words

Rated: K+

Summary: After waking from a nightmare Kuki has a hard time dealing with the fact that Wally could hate her. wallyxkuki

A/N As I wrote this I was listening to a Disney Medley in choir class. Dammit, now I want to watch Aladdin! XD Well, here's a wally/kuki one shot for you guys. . .enjoy I guess and don't forget to review!

On a stormy night one would often see Kuki Sanban in bed earlier than usual, unless of course a rainbow monkey special happened to be on.Unfortunately (but very fortunate for a certain blond haired aussie), no such special was airing on the many channels the KND satellite service had to offer and the ten year old Japanese girl could be found snuggled under her rainbow monkey covers. If you glanced at her innocent face you'd expect her mind to be filled with peaceful dreams, but that night was different. As the storm raged outside young Kuki was dreaming about one of her biggest fear. . .a fear that could possibly come true. . .

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"ARGH! Why isn't this stupid thing working?" Wally Beatles aka Number 4 cried frustrated as he threw the remote aside so that it hit the floor. Loud thunder sounded outside, making the fragile windows of the tree house shake. Abigail, or Abby aka Numbuh 5, rolled her chocolate colored eyes at her best friend and bent down to pick up the "stupid" remote.

"Maybe because the storm knocked out some power lines earlier genius,"

"Why did it have to storm on a Friday? Friday's when all the good shows are on!"

Wally complained, ignoring his teammate's sarcasm that was pointed at him.

"You could always try reading a book," Hoagie snickered from the kitchen table where he was sketching out his latest 2x4 technology.

"What good will a cruddy book do for me?" the short aussie snapped, shooting a glare in Hoagie's direction.

"Look man, just deal with the fact that you might not be able to watch T.V tonight. The storm doesn't look like it'll clear up anytime soon," Abby told him, flipping her long braid over her shoulder. She settled her self on the comfy red couch beside her groaning friend and picked up one of her newest magazines. She too hated storms, but the storm wasn't the only reason she had felt grumpy that evening.

The three sat in a stuffy silence for awhile, listening to the sounds of rain pounding against the windows. Once or twice, lightning would crack usually followed by the sound of moaning thunder.

Wally soon became bored with the comic book he was trying to read (maybe because he had already read it over and over a buhbillion times) and decided to amuse himself by picking up the remote and flipping the power button on and off, as though expecting it to turn on any minute.

"Hey, where's Numbuh 1?" the round operative asked, breaking the silence as he glanced up from his blueprint.

"He said something about going out with Lizzie tonight," Abby told him quickly, suddenly becoming interested in an article about new makeup coming out that month.  
"I still can't believe he actually likes that Sheila! You will never see me act that mushy with _any _girl. . .ever!"

"Yeah, whatever," Numbuh 5 muttered still bitter at the mention of Lizzie's name. The three kids sat in stuffy silence for a few more minutes while strong thunder made the windows shake yet again.

"This is the most boring Friday ever!" Wally complained yet again.

Right after the words escaped his mouth a scream sounded with the loud thunder from Kuki's room, causing everyone to jerk their heads up in alarm.

"Numbuh 3!" Wally cried worriedly as the three kids dashed down the dark, shadowed halls, unsure of what they'd find. When they reached her room, Wally opened the door to see Kuki sitting up in bed, panting hard. His eyes grew in surprise as he saw his best friends eyes filled with unusual fear.

"Hey girl, are you okay?" Abby asked uneasily as she too noticed the shocked look on her best friend's face. After a moment Kuki managed to nod slowly as her breathing subdued.

"I'll go get her a glass of water," Hoagie muttered uncomfortably as he exited the room.

"Was it a nightmare? Are you okay?" Abby asked again as she made her way over to the younger girl's bed and settled herself on the edge.

"Yeah. . .yeah I'm fine," Kuki lied, smiling awkwardly to prove it. Hoagie reentered the room, carrying a small glass of water.

"I can't let them worry,' she thought as she excepted the glass, still smiling her fake smile.

"Thanks, don't worry guys I'm fine, It was just a dream . . . That's all,"

"Okay. . .I guess we'll let you get back to sleep. You know if you ever want to talk. . .we'll always listen okay?" Abby reminded her as she got up from her position on the bed.

Kuki glanced over at Wally, who had still not said a word since he had entered the room.

"Yeah, I know," she told them as Hoagie and Abby left the room. Wally stood still.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked softly once he heard the sound of faint footsteps. Thunder sounded once again mixing in with the freezing rain.

Kuki glanced away, focusing her gaze on her favorite bedspread. Purple, yellow, red and green rainbow monkeys smiled up at her. She couldn't smile back.

"Wally, will you ever hate me?"

Silence took over for a moment as lightning cracked loudly.

"What makes you think I would hate you?" he asked curiously, shutting the door and leaving them both in darkness.

"If I tell you my nightmare, will you promise not to tell the others?"

"Cross my heart," Wally reassured her making his way through the shadows and seating himself in the same position Abby was sitting in earlier.

Once again an uncomfortable silence took control, only allowing the sounds of midnight rain to enter its weak barrier.

"Well, it started out on our. . .decommissioning day," Kuki said softly, pausing as for a moment as Wally took hold of her hand gently. He bit his lip, he was going to be decommissioned the day of Kuki's twelfth birthday. It was a day he had been dreading since he realized his true feelings for the young girl.

"You had promised me you'd always remember me, no matter how many times our memory was erased. Somehow, I never forgot that promise. When I saw you again for the first time in middle school I was so excited I ran up and hugged you but all you did was push me away, as if you were annoyed by me and said "I hate cruddy girls like you,"

She broke off as a single tear fell, hidden by the darkness that blanketed the room.

"I just got sort of scared that you might really hate me one day. . ."  
"Kuki, I'm not sure what will happen to us after we get decommissioned, but I do know this. . ."  
She felt his gentle hand squeeze her own and some worry eased itself out of her body, allowing drowsy sleep to enter.

"There are three words you'll never hear me say so you have nothing to worry about. I could never hate you Kuki and you will never hear the words 'I hate you' come from me. . ."  
Thunder interrupted his short speech as he noticed the girl had fallen into a peaceful dream. Tucking her in, Wally stared down at her innocent face.

"I might never tell you 'I hate you' but there are three words that I will tell you. . .one day,"

And as the rain continued to fall Wally leaned down and stole a quick kiss from her soft lips. When he reached the door, he wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not as he heard a soft voice whisper "I love you too,"

Smiling he exited the room, allowing the young girl to dream. One day she'd find out those three words. . .one day. . .

A/N bleh. . .that was too short. . .but I ran out of ideas, sorry! Anyway, please review. . .flames are accepted. . . .


End file.
